


Fear and Arousal

by kethni



Category: Veep
Genre: Adrenaline, F/M, Fear, Office Sex, PWP, Short One Shot, season 4, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue knew that it was the fear and adrenaline. That was all. It wasn't real. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Arousal

He was in Ben’s office, both of them cringing at the race symposium debacle, when Sue crashed in through the door.

‘Jesus! Are you okay? We heard what hap –’

‘Later,’ she said, grabbing Kent by the lapel and hauling him after her.

‘Sue, I had no idea that was…’

They were being stared at as she dragged him through the corridors.

‘Where are we going?’

‘Your office.’ She was always curt but those two words sounded like they’d been hammered from granite.

Sue’s assistant leapt to her feet. ‘Oh my God! Are you okay?’

‘ _Leave_.’

Sue shoved Kent into his office. Slammed the door shut. Wedged a chair under the handle.

Kent licked his lips and backed away a few steps. ‘I assure you that I’m in no way responsible for what happened. I would never –’

‘Shut up.’ She shoved him onto his desk, knocking aside knick-knacks and paperwork.

Kent straightened up as Sue kicked off her shoes. But he didn’t stand. He didn’t dare.

Sue marched over. Unbuckled his belt. Tore it free. Hurled it aside. Ripped off her panties. She yanked open his fly and shoved her hand into his boxers.

‘I’m not really…’

‘Bullshit,’ she said, and smirked as his body called him a liar.

‘Sue –’

Her expression silenced him. She straddled him and narrowed her eyes as he slid his hands around her back.

‘Balance,’ he protested.

Her hands gripped his right shoulder and left bicep as she lowered herself onto his erection. She moved faster than he was expecting. Faster than was comfortable.

Sue adjusted her position. Her nails were clawing through his shirt. She wasn’t looking at him. Her eyes were on his but focused somewhere far away.

She pushed her mouth against his. He smelled perspiration and the acrid tang of fear.

Then she bit his lip, hard. Hard enough to make him pull back. But she was holding him too tightly.

Kent tasted blood. He heard her panting breath. His thudding heart.

He recognised her soft groan and the way her breathing changed.

He patted her back, slipping his hand up to her shoulders.

Sue buried her face in the crook of his neck.

‘You’re fine,’ he said. ‘There’s no necessity for distress.’  

‘Don’t patronise me,’ Sue said, face still pressed against his neck.

He could feel wetness leaking down his collar.

‘Apologies.’

Sue raised and lowered herself, clenching around him.

‘You don’t… It’s not necessary to do that,’ Kent said, trying to catch his breath.

‘I pay my debts.’ Her voice was throaty; in other circumstances it would have made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

‘What every man wishes to hear,’ he muttered. He licked his lips.

‘You’re getting close.’

‘Thank you for informing me,’ Kent said, screwing his eyes shut.

‘Communication is vital,’ she said, and gently bit his neck.  

 

He watched her pulling on her panties, straightening her dress, and smoothing her hair.

‘I hope that was helpful,’ Kent said, buckling up his belt.

‘It’s not a situation that requires a discussion,’ she severely.

‘Of course.’

She tilted her head as she regarded him. ‘Am I fit to be seen?’

Kent took a moment to look at her properly. ‘Your hair is not sufficiently contained in your ponytail.’

Sue tried again. ‘Better?’

Kent shook his head. He came out from behind his desk and held out his hand. ‘May I?’

She silently handed him the tie and turned around. Kent squinted as he carefully tied up her hair. He gently brushed a few stray hairs from her dress, and kissed the back of her neck.

Sue gave him a look.

‘I won’t do that again,’ he said sheepishly.

‘See that you don’t.’

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
